The last stand
by stargaryen1831
Summary: What if james potter was not the only child? What if sally jackson was not the only child? But were sibling separated at the cusp of adulthood by Dumbledore, due to voldermorts threat. When their children meet, cousins by blood will they be a family or turn to enemies. And when another prophecy is made predicting the end of both their worlds. Will they join forces or turn against.
1. chapter 1

**THE CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED ITS NOT THE SAME AS BEFORE.**

 **Yo! Sooo this idea has been in my head for a long finally i have decided to give it word. I warn you my updates might be slow but I would try.**

 **Fair warning this story is T/M and nearly contains equal amouts of both percy jackson and harry potter worlds. I am not trying to degrade any one or say one is better then the other no offence to any one, i love both the series, and personely cant really decide between the two of them.**

 ***IMPORTANT READ**

 **I DONT FOLLOW THE ORIGINAL TIMELINE HARRY AND PERCY ARE BOTH NEARLY THE SAME AGE, YES I KNOW HARRY WOULD NEARLY HAVE BEEN TWENTY SEVEN WHEN PERCY WAS BORN BUT I DONT CARE THEY ARE THE SAME AGE. BEAR WITH IT**

 **OVER***

 **THIS IS AN EDITED REVISED FIRST CHAPTER PLEASE READ IT AGAIN ITS QUITE DIFFERENT.**

 **HARRY**

* * *

The suns rays fell through the broken ceiling of the Great hall heralding the dawn of morning, of new age, the end of darkness. For so long the country had been riddled with war and strife, fear consumed every one death was around every corner, but no more.

The tyrant, the most despicable man ever to live was dead. Dead at the hands of their saviour, their hope Harry Potter.

The man in question stood over the body of his fallen enemy, two wands in his hand staring at the body of the man who destroyed his life, since the moment he was born. Harry did not know what to feel. he had thought that after voldermort death, he would have felt happy, elated maybe even shock but he felt empty as if it was only the start, there was a feeling that fate was not done with him yet that many more things were to come, and over the years harry had come to trust his instincts, a feeling of dread filled him.

Suddenly loud cheering erupted from all sides of him , and he was flocked by people, all trying to reach him, to touch him. But Harry didnt care about any of them, he only cared about one set of arms, only one persons touch, he longed to hold her again, to lose himself in her warm brown eyes.

He looked around his heart beating in his chest, amist the sea of people he found her, covered in dust and blood, her red hair falling all over the place, her clothes torn and her wand tightly gripped in her hand, she was watching with her eyes ablaze, to Harry she had never looked more beautiful.

He surged barely aware of the people he was pushing against. He needed to reach her these months away from her had been the worst months of his life. She reached for him at the same time, and they thew threw themselves in the other arms, his mouth descended on hers relieving in the sweet taste of her mouth, her flowerly scent. the knot in his stomach finally dissolved he was aware of nothing except her, the feeling of her.

He never letting her get away from him never again.

later the kiss will be all over the daily prophet described as the heralding of a new age.

 **UNKNOWN**

miles away a women with dark her suddenly awoke with a scream, clunthing her head she fell of the bed as images after images rushed through her head.

she felt her husband arms wrap around her, vaguely heard him call for her son and daughter in law, but the pain was too much, the images of a man with long silver hair and twinkling blue eves, along with a man with messy black hair filled her head, she tried to make sense of them but it was too much, too much information at once she could do any thing except scream.

a young man and women burst through the door swords in their hands, at the sight of the women screaming the man fell to his knees, trying to help her but it was of no use the women collapsed unconscious on the ground.

* * *

 **Yeah I know its very short but next chap will be long i promise, but i need reviews. Until next time flocks.**

 **If i have made some grammatical error dont hesitate to point out, i am still learning! It would be appriciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO! sorry for the wait. here is the second chapter**

* * *

 **PERCY**

Sometimes I feel that the fates just hate me, now many people may say that i am acting dramatic or exaggerating, but they dont know me, they dont know what i have been through, how close i have come to death, how i have just barely managed to escape its jaws. Those who know can you blame me for feeling like this?

As i sit their staring at my mother it just hits me like a ton of bricks, exactly how helpless i am against fate. i may have done things no one has ever done before, i may be considered the strongest demigod alive but i cant to anything to help my mom. it tears my heart to see her just sitting their staring blankly at the wall, unable to do anything but wait for her to come around.

"Percy?" a soft voice bring me out of my state of brooding, i turn to see annabeth standing near the door, looking at me with concern, she motions me to follow, even though i dont want to leave my mother i follow her out of the room and into our room, she closes the door softly behind her and wraps her arms around me. i pull her tightly against me, she is my salvation, my only reason to go on, without her i would have gone insane a long time ago, not to mention dead, she has saved my so many times i have lost count. she runs her hands through my hair and just lets me hold her, the only good thing fate has done to me is her.

"she will come around seaweed brain, just give her time", she says softly. "i know. its just hard to see her like this..you know", i say. Annabeth pulls back and cups my cheeks with her hands "i know its hard, but she will be fine". i nod leaning into her touch "what would i do without you?" i ask smilling softly. "probably dead" she says laughing. i love her laugh its music to my ears, its the best sound i have ever heard, i will never get tired of hearing it. "What?" She asks catching me staring at her. I pull her close to me "whats wrong in admiring my wife" i ask smiling at her.

"Sometime i still cant believe mother agreed to our marriage" annabeth says with a twinkle in her grey eyes. I lean forward barely brushing my lips to hers "its not like she had much choice." I say nuzzling her neck, inhaling her lemony scent,it absolutely drives me wild. She just nods her hand playing with the hem of my shirt.

 **M RATED SCENE AHEAD**

Slowly i lean down and capture her lips, i meant to take it slow but annabeth has other plans, she nibbles my lip, i gladly open my mouth for her as she slips her tongue in, exploring every nook and corner of my mouth. Fire fills me up, as our kiss becomes more heated, we only separate long enough for annabeth to pull my shirt off and throw it some were in the room, my hands slip inside her shirt caressing the soft flesh as i kiss her neck, annabeth moans as i nibble at her ear. Slowly i push her down on the bed and climb on top her, annabeth wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me flush against her. She could feel my hardness against her thigh. I plant open mouthed kisses along her collarbone bone as she moans. Burning hot desire fills me as i take her shirt off. My hands immediately find her breasts and i squeeze them, felling her nipples harden through her bra.

 **END**

"PERCY! ANNABETH!" I hear paul calling us. I groan and roll of annabeth for a moment we just lay there trying to calm our bodies. Annabeth gives me a quick kiss and stands up putting her shirt on "come on seaweed brain, lets see what paul wants" and she throws me my shirt.

we make our way to the living, paul is there sitting on the sofa holding my sobbing mother in his arms. I immediately my make my way towards them and kneel in front of my mother, annabeth slips her hand on my shoulder providing me support and support. We just sit there for a while, slowly mom calms down she sits up on the sofa and smiles softly at us. "Here sally" , annabeth says handing mom a glass of water, she smiles at her in gratitude before taking a long sip, annabeth sits down beside my mom and rubs her shoulders softly providing her comfort that only a daughter could. Mom and annabeth see each other as mother and daughter, not as just mother-in-law or daughter-in-law, considering the fact that annabeth never really had a mother, mom adopted her from the moment she saw her, i swear mom was more happy about our marriage then us, I always felt a strange warmth fill me when I see them so close the two most important people in my life, one thing that fate had done right.

"What happened mom?" I ask her.

Mom sighs heavily and leans back closing her eyes "I don't know if you will ever Believe me" she says softly.

annabeth and I share a look we understand immediately that it has something to do with the demigod world. I slowly take mom's hand and squeeze it "believe me when I say mom there is very little chance that we won't Believe you"

"Yes Sally after all percy and I have seen there is little that surprises us any more" , annabeth reassures her.

Mom looks form annabeth to me and then look at Paul who nods smiling at her.

She takes a deep breath " I was not born in America I was born in England In a small village called Godrics Hallow"

"what?" I ask confused even annabeth seems lost, mom holds up her hand and stops me "please percy don't stop me, it's already hard to talk about it, ask what you want after I am done?" I nod numb, annabeth squeezes my hand.

" Yeah so we're was I, yes, i was born in godrics hallow my name was not sally jackson but sabrina potter" she her eyes brimming with tears "my parents were fleamont and euphomia potter, i had a twin james, we were wizards" "wizards?" i ask shocked, as far as i knew there were no wizards in the world if you dont count the Egyptians. annabeth shots me a look for stopping mom, mom again takes a deep breath and say

"yes percy wizards, people who can do magic with the help of a wand, they are hidden just as you are. its an amazing world, i loved it, but sadly it was filled with people who were arrogent and prejudice. just as there are bad demigods there are bad wizards, they used the flaws of our world to rise and spread unwell and fear among the other, there was one such wizard, the most feared, the most evil he called himself Lord Voldemort. the whole wizardry word feared him, no one dared to even speak his name, they always reffered to him as you-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named. pretty stupid if you ask me.

he killed for sport, and tortured his own followers for fun, there was only one wizard who he feared, Albus Dumbledore he was the headmaster of Hogwarts, the wizardry school, and was considered to be the strongest wizard alive, the only reason voldemort had not completly taken over the world was because of him.

The potters were and ancient family, strong and noble and i was the only girl born in several generations, when i turned seventeen, the adult age, voldemort turned his sights on me, he wanted an heir and thought i could give him the perfect one. thats when dumbledore came up with a plan to protect me, erasing me from existence." mom takes a deep breath, my emotions are all mixed.

"he obliviates, or erases the memory of every one close to me or knew me, and placed a compulsion charm so that know one would even think of me, he modified my memory, but placed a charm so that i wont remember anything untill voldemrt is dead, and that how i ended up in america with my memory gone." mom stops and looks at us "so do you believe me?"

"ofcourse mom, if we were a normal family i dont think we would have, but with all the gods and fates messing with our lives, it dosent sound so farfetched, its just a lot to take in" i say hugging mom.

we sit in silence for a while digesting the information. "so this voldemort is dead now?" annabeth asks. mom nods "i think we should take a trip to england soon and find your family" paul says.

"yeah mom they are our family too" i say. mom nods "but first i need to find out whats going on before i send a message to them, as soon as i send one there compulsion charms well also lift, i have to go to the ministry"

"they also have a ministry?" annabeth ask shocked.

"ohh dear its a whole world", mom says smiling at her.

* * *

 **SOO how is it? sorry for the wait but please review. if you have any question please ask. the next chap will be up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**yo!**

 **guys seriously! i need** **reviews. i need to know if you guys like it or are even reading it. i think i am just wasting my time time writting this what is the point if no one even reads it?**

 **AND FRED IS NOT DEAD GET OVER IT**

 **so please for next chap i need at least 10 reviews. is it too much to ask.**

* * *

 **HARRY**

I never imagined i would ever be free, bu.t here i am free from voldemort. Its been two months after the final battle, two months of pure bliss, for the first time i can live without looking over my shoulder.

I tighten my arms around the warm body pressed against mine, _my fiance,_ a smile spreads across my face at that. ginny stirs and slowly opens her eyes, her brown eyes borring into mine. "good morning", i say giving her a quick kiss. "hmmm morning", she says softly, her hand comming up to caress my check, i hold her hand and gently give it a kiss, she smiles and pulls me in for another kiss, this one lasts longer then the last one, and as our passion starts to grow so does the intensity. my hand moves to her bear breast, as she moans in my mouth, her tongue exploring every corner. but before we could continue we hear molly calling us down for breakfast. i sigh and force my self to get up. "come on we should go before your brothers come in here to kill me" i say getting up from the bed. we quickly dress and move go down.

every one was already there sitting around, hermoine was looking at ron in disapproval as shoved his waffels in his mouth. ginny and i take a seat beside each other and start filling our plates. i look around the table fred and george are wispering together probebly planning there next prank, molly is bursting around the small kitchen, making sure every ones eating. warmth fills me as i see every one happy and laughing without the burden of the war. ginny squeezes my hand as if knowing what i was thinkins, she is truly the best thing that happened to me.

"so why did they call you to gringots?" ron asks between mothfull of food, "RONALD eat slowly! the food is not going anywere" hermoine says.

i consider his question, and think what to tell them, ron could get awefully jealous sometime, i look at ginny and she nods ay me squezing my hand. "well due to the war on my seventeenth birthday they could not onform me of my inheritance"

"inheritance?" ron asks confused, even hermoine looks curious. molly sits down beside arthur and looks at me.

"turns out my vault at gringots was only my trust vault, i have many other vaults, the potter family vault, and you might not believe it the gryfindor vault", at my words rons eyes bulge out. "gryfindor vault?" arthur says "but that would mean..."

"yes" i nod "i am a direct descendent of godric gryffindor, the vault had been locked until his true heir in not only blood but also magic came about, for some reason the magic choose me" i say shrugging, ginny roles her eyes at me " sereiouly harry, you are worthy, you are a hero how many times do i have to tell that before it gets through your thick skull" i duck my head embarrassed while every one laughs.

"so yeah thats it, they wanted to give me the vaults, and claim the lordship of the houses, so now i am lord black, lord potter and lord gryffindor" there is silence for a while at my announcement, "he is forgetting to mention that he is now the richest man alive wizard or muggle" ginny says, and ron makes an audible gasp,

"mate we knew..." fred says

"you were rich.." george says

"but wow" both say.

the silence is broken by the arrival of an unknown owl, it looked exhausted as if it had made a long trip, it land in front of me, i slowly remove the letter and offer the tired owl some treats, it eats the gratefully before flying of.

i take my wand out and check for any curses or hexes on the letter, i find some truth and non tampering charms on the letter, why would someone place truth charms on a letter, curious i crefully open the letter, instead of parchement, the writter had used muggle paper and pen.

 _Dear harry,_

 _First of all i would like to say that i swear on my magic that whatever i am writting to you is the truth, and in no way am i lying or manipulating you, if you check you will find truth charms on the paper. now that out of the way my name is Sabrina "sally" Jackson i dont know how to tell you this, it might me a huge shock, to put it bluntly_

 _I am you aunt. your dads sister._

i suck in a sharm breath. what? "harry whats wrong" ginny asks in concern, but my mind frozen. shaking i continue to read.

 _James potter was my twin brother. let me explain it to you from the start. voldemort wanted me, as i was the only girl child born in the potter family in seven generations. seven is a powerfull number, Dumbuldore found out that voldemort wanted me to bear him a child, which he could eventually take up as his new body, making him very powerfull. so my parents and dumbledore decided that it would be best to erase me from existence, he obliviated me, and modified the memories of every one including himself, he spelled me such that i would remember every thing as soon as voldemort dies._

 _i gained my memories two months, at first i could not belive what happened, but then the shock went, i managed to find the magical commitee here in america, yes america there i am. from all the news i could gather, i put everything together. and realized that i had a nephew, i did not know about you, the last thing i rememed was james and lily getting engaged. lily was my best friend, i was going to be the maid of honour at their wedding._

 _ohh harry i can not even begin to imagine what you have been through, all i know is that you killed voldemort and james and lily are dead._

 _truth be told i was not even sure wether i should write to you or not, i dont want to cause you evenmore pain, but my son percy convinced me to write, he said you deserved to know that you have a blood family some were, even if you never want to know, and i agree._

 _you are my nephew harry, you are james and lilys son, and i already love you for it. i am sorry i was never there for you as an aunt should have. but if i hand known, if i had had a smallest idea about you, i would have come for you voldemort be damned._

 _please forgive me if you can._

 _i know it might be too much, but i would like to meet you, my son also wants to meet his cousin. if and only if you want to meet us please owl us, but if you dont i understand._

 _with love_

 _your aunt_

 _sally._

my mind was literally spinning, i had an aunt a actual blood aunt who didnt hate me. "harry" ginny asks, i look up and see every one staring at me in concern, to my horrer i realize that i had tears in my eyes, wordlessly i give the letter to ginny. i get up and go to the back yard, my mind is still relling. i dont know how much time passes before ginny sits down beside me,

"do you want to meet her?" ginny asks softly, i wrap my arm around her and sigh "i dont know"

"she seems like a nice person", i nod agreeing with her, we just sit there, relaxing in each others company.

"i have a blood relative who seems to actually like me", i say still in shock.

"harry there is nothing not like in you dont let the view of petunia cloud your judgement" ginny says sharply.

i smile at her, pulling her closer to me.

"i will owl her, i would like to meet her" i say.

ginny nods and snuggles closer to be "i will be with you at every step"


	4. Chapter 4

**yo! sorry for the late update. here we go.**

 **percy**

percy was reaching his limit, ther was only so much that he could take. For the past hour his mother has been recalling every single baby memory she had about him. Thats it he thought, if he had to listen to one more story about how cute he looked in a bath, he would jump of this damn train.

annabeth seemed to be enjoying his discomfort, if the smirks she gave him were any thing to go by. "mom! enough" he finally says. his mothers face dropped and for a moment he felt guilty, but he knew she needed to hear it. "how can you be so sure? what if he dosent like me? what if he decided that he never wants to see me again? what if.." "mom" percy says incredulously "are you even listing to your self", he looks at annabeth silently pleading her to help him, she understood.

"sally" she says placing a hand on her shoulder "he will like you, he is your nephew, how could he not? and if he did not want to meet to meet you he would never had sent you his address nor would he have arranged for some one to meet us at the station. relax" mom takes a deep breath "i know..i just" percy takes her hand and says "i know, but you have to relax, you are the best person in the world, he will like you."

 **pj+hp+ac+gw**

an hour later we were pulling up at Ottery St catchpole station. it was a small town, Harry letter told us to look for a red head, percy cranes he neck hoping to catch a glimpse of red head, and he sees one standin near the end. slowly they walk toward the man, he was a middle aged man, with quite a lot of freckles. "hello, you must be Sabrina harrys aunt, i am Arthur, Arthur weasley" he says offering his hand to mom, she shakes it "nice to meet you, please call me sally, this is my son percy and his wife annabeth" mom says gesturing at us. percy sees arthurs eyes widen when he looked at him and his hand immediately went into his pocket, clutching reptide. arthur shakes his head and says "do you know you look a lot like harry" percy raises his eyebrow "really?" and arthur just nods. clasping his hand together "lets move now shall we".

we all make our way to a car and get in. Arthur was surely energitic, he hadnt stopped asking questions since we got in. all about how mortals sorry muggles lived. annabeth i had already decided that we would tell them the truth about our heritage, they were family. as we go through a run down Percy feels it the all two familiar tingles, he looks at annabeth his eyes widening and she nods telling him she felt it too. it was weak not at all as strong as the one one surrounding camp but it was there a mist barrier. "we just crossed the wards around the burrow. since sally is a witch percy should be able to see it, but you annabeth might not see clearly, i will have to put some charms on you", Arthur says as a house comes into view, if you could call it a house, for all intents and purposes it should not be able to stand, annabeth gasps, probably admiring its architecture.

Arthur frowns when he noticed that annabeth could see it clearly "you might have had some witch or wizard in you family some were" he says, and annabeth nods absent mindedly as she continues to admire the burrow. percy sees some people standing outside probably waiting for them to come, as we near them, percy hears his mother gasp, and the next thing he sees is her hugging the life out of a black haired boy, " ohh my boy, you look so much like james, oh i am sorry i wasnt there for you when you needed me the most" she says nearly crying on his shoulder, the boy, harry tentatively reaches up and pats her on the back "its okay, you didnt know, i dont blame you" mom pulls away smilling and pats his hair "and here you go acting like your mother, you have the best of you parents in you, lily was my best friend you know, i would have been your god mother if things havent happened the way it did, i was also asked to be the maid of honour at your parents wedding, but i had to leave before that"

a plump red headed women come forward her eyes glisting "i think we all should go in" she says and we all make our way into the living room of the burrow. "i am molly weasley, i think we should all introduce our selves", another red headed boy say " i am ron, harrys best mate" a bushy brown haired girls sat " i am Hermoine Granger, harry friend" another red headed girl says "i am ginny weasley, harry fiancee" mom shakes her head and looks at harry smiling "what is it with potters and red heads?"

" i am annabeth Jackson, percy wife", every one looked shocked at that "arent you both a bit young to me married, especially in the muggle world" molly says. percy wraps his arms around annabeth pulling her closer to his body" we are young, but the circumstances were a bit special" he says kissing annabeth fore head.

percy looks at harry "hey, finally some sone with hair like mine, does your too never wants to stay down!" , harry looks shocked for a moment and then burst out laughing " i know no matter what i do, it just dosent want to stay down", mom shakes her head " your grand father used to complain about the same thing, this hair has been in the potter line for generation, your both male children will most probably end up with the same hair" and every one laughs. thenn suddenly percy realizes some thing "woah back up, does that mean my last name is actually potter, percy potter!" percy visibly wince at his name, while ever one just laughs, as he glares at them, he looks at annabeth who is also laughing "dont laugh wise girl! if my last name is potter then your would be potter too, annabeth potter" annabeth stops laughing abruptly at that "there is no way you are changing you name seaweed brain!" and every one just laughs harder. harry suddenly stops laughing "hey that my name you guys are laughing about" he says incredulously.

percy laughs slipping his arm around his shoulder, he was shorter then him "get used to it dude, wait till you meet nice and thalia they are the worst out of all our cousins", every one stopes laughing at his words, and looked looked very much shaken " i have more cousins" he ask shakily. percy feels sympathy for him, until yesterday he thought he was an orphan and had no family, and here he is finding out that he had huge one. annabeth seemed to have understood that, she places a hand on his shoulder "not just cousins, nephews, nieces, aunts and uncles, our family is huge no matter how distinctively related, now that we have found you, you are a part of the huge complicated mess we call family". harry looks like he had been struck, even others looked shocked "yeah dude, the adults in our family just cant stop popping children, no matter how old they are, we find out about new cousins and people nearly every other month" percy says. "wow, that a lot to take in, i have a family an actual family" harry breathes out. percy looks at annabeth and they slightly agree to tell them now. "dont get your hopes up, our family is not what we call all lovey duvey, and there is something all of you need to know about us, we are not muggles as you call" every one frowns at that. percy sighs rubbing his face with his hand, leaning back on the couch he is sitting on "what do you people know about greek mythology?"

 **another chapter gone, so how are you guys liking it till now?**

 **i am open to suggestions, i will try to update as soon as possible, but my school has started, and i have gotten busy, but i will do my best.**

 **untill next time folks.**


End file.
